Let It Go
by Pricat
Summary: Snowgre's sister has been ,ost for many years and bitter but it will take the love of her brother and his friends to help


**A/N**

**On a crteative roll this morning people, first a Frozen story has begun and now writing an new story for Shrek!**

**You can guess from the title what gave me inspiration for this since I am in severe love with Frozen.**

**Then I thought of Snowgre, Shrek's cousin and one thing leads to another.**

**In this story, Snowgre's young sister Yolei is causing miscvhief and trying to find where she belongs, since like her brother when he first came to the kingdom and living with his cousin, he didn't feel like he belonged and now he and the the gang and their friends have to help Yolei finf hers.**

**Oh plus tI might be writing a Shrek/Wrreck it Ralph crossover thanks to the otherhalhobbit.**

* * *

it was a cold day in Far, Far Away, which was unusual for November as Winter wasn't due for another month knowing that something weird was going on and King Artie wondered if it was a spell that was going on, unaware a female, related to Snowgre, Shrek's younger cousin was doing this.

She was lonely and wanted friendship and people to care about her but was Snowgre's sister Yolei and she had ran away from Snowia a long time ago when she was ten after feeling like she didn't belong.

Inside her was the fiery spirit of a Myerson and was needing to feel like she belonged but was hiding in the snowy mountains of the kingdom unaware that her brother was looking for her.

She smirked seeing her work had made people curious about her but not in a good way, a more fearful way.

The female Snowgre wore a black jerkin with a black blue scarf with snowflake designs all over which her and Snowgre's uncle Pitla had made for her, since he understood her.

She lived in an icy cave home she'd made for herself a long time ago, when she was ten and never knew how much her brother and parents missed her.

"It's not like anybody's getting hurt by my creations!

Snowgre would understand, since he used to make awesome things." she said to herself.

She was feeling a little lonely and hearing King Artie broke her out of these thoughts, wondering what the heck he was doing here.

"Woah I-I didn't know there were others.

I thought Snowgre was the only one." he said.

"Y-You know my brother Your Highbess?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yes but why're you hiding here?" he asked curious.

"It's complcated." she replied.

He understood as he decided to leave her be.

* * *

"Snowgre you okay, you look a little down?" Fiona asked.

The young half yeti and ogre male sighed as he was thinking of his sister that had disappeared a long time ago but the others never mentioned because it upset the male.

"I'm cool.

Just thinking." he said.

He heard laughter behind him as Izz had started a snowball fight with their other friends.

Normally he loved snowball fights with his friends but today, he was n't in the mpood for it, after the dream he had involving Yolei knowing maybe she was out there maybe in the mountains but Shrek would be mad if he ran off trying to find her.

"Come on Snowg, come kick buttt!" Izz yelled as Bronx rolled his snail like eyes.

"He isn't in the mood but something is bugging him." Leah said.

Shrek sighed knowing his cousin was missing Yolei since they'd been close as siblings and it upset him seeing Snowgre like this seeing Pitla wondering what was going on, seeing him with Snowgre.

He saw a look of hope in Snowgre's eyes knowing it was about Yolei seeing him think.

"So, what did he want?" he asked.

"He kinda said Yoleu is in the kingdom somewhere." he said.

He knew that look, knowing Snowgre was getting ideas, and it was dangerous to go into the mountains in this weather.

"You wouldn't understand Big Green!" Snowgre yelled as his eyes glowed.

Leah was impressed but knew his powers were emerging.

"Let him calm down and we'll talk." she said.

He nodded at her words.

He knew she was right, since she was smart but he heard roaring as it was Snowgre.

"We're gonna be a while." Shrek said.


End file.
